Land battle
Battles occur when one player or alliance attacks the city of another player, which can be reinforced by their alliance in turn. The Basic Breakdown A battle will occur in either situation: *A pillage mission *An occupation mission Battles are broken up into rounds. Each round lasts 20 minutes, and the battle will only end with one party ending victorious in any of the situations: *All of the enemy player's units are killed. *Either the offender or defender surrender. *Morale reaches a low point and the units flee. Land Battles The battle however does not officially begin until one of the wall's possible breaches are destroyed, therefore bringing several siege weapons is highly advised. Walls have defensive features, so can damage an army before any breaches have been achieved. There are some bits of a battle that need a slightly larger comprehension of the game, but it still is fairly simple. The main aim in a land battle is usually to breach the town wall losing the least number of heavy, light, ranged and auxiliary units. Sea Battles Sea battles do not contain walls, therefore there are no defensive bonuses for Ships. Air units naturally don't fight in these battles and due to the lack of a wall, there are no artillery ships. The battlefield The size of the Town hall affects the size of the battlefield. With every advancement of battlefield, a larger amount of troops are deployed at once. The rest are all classed as reserves and will only come into battle to replace another unit who was killed. If the Heavy Infantry (Hoplites & Steam Giants) line is broken and no other Heavy Infantry units can replace it, other units from the Light Infantry, Long-Range Fighter and Auxiliary categories will replace them, however they are much more likely to die than a standard Heavy Infantry unit. This means that, to make Long-Range Fighter units and Auxiliary units do their jobs, you must first fill the Heavy Infantry spaces. :Note: Heavy Infantry units will not spread themselves out across the Heavy Infantry spaces, they all try to get into full groups, and thus will only have a complete line if enough troops if enough are sent. Examples A bad fighting plan you can go in a battle with a simple army such as some spearmen, swordsmen, a few slingers, no rams, and maybe a cook with about 30 hoplites to a village, as it will probably not be successful because as the lack of Heavy Infantry and Artillery units. But lets say your going with an army of 20 hoplites and several of the other types. Since a square of positioning takes max 30 men you will be only be able to partially fill 1 square with your Hoplites. Soldiers from the other lines (Archers, Swordsmen etc) will fill the slots but will be quickly defeated. A good fighting plan would be to bring enough FULLY UPGRADED Steam Giants or Hoplites, Swordsmen, Sulphur Carabineers, Mortars and lots of Auxiliary units to fill all the corresponding spots and have some extra in reserve, especially for the Sulphur Carabineers, which only have 3 rounds of ammo. The Heavy Infantry will create a very good defense, the Swordsmen will attempt to flank the enemies, successfully if the enemy has no Light Infantry, the Sulphur Carabineers will shoot the target with their Harquebuses, the auxiliary troops will heal the Heavy Infantry and feed all the troops, and, assuming there are no Balloon-Bombardiers, the Artillery units will be safe to destroy the walls. :Tip: If you want to attack a big town that you can't afford to fill its front battle line but you have confirmed that they don't have (or have few) protectors in that place, just send your Light Infantry and Heavy Infantry units, in order to peotect the Long-Range Fighter and Auxiliary units. This is also useful if your aim is not a serious fight but want to go there with a good batle plan. If you didn't understand anything, sending just Light Infantry, Heavy Infantry and Aartillery units is enough. Battlefield types Village A Town of levels 1-4 is classed as a Village. The smallest battlefield allows the following: *90 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry units or other units forced to take the front line. *90 spaces allowing Long Range units *30 spaces allowing Air units *30 spaces allowing Artillery *The village is too small to allow the maneuvering for Light Infantry Units. Town A Town of levels 5-9 is classed as a Town. The medium battlefield allows the following: *150 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry units *150 spaces allowing Long Range units *60 spaces allowing Light Infantry Units *30 spaces allowing Air units *60 spaces allowing Artillery Metropolis A town from levels 10 upwards is classed as a Metropolis. The largest battlefield consists of the following: *210 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry units *210 spaces allowing Long Range units *120 spaces allowing Light Infantry units *30 spaces allowing Air units *90 spaces allowing Artillery Unit Types Units break down into the following: Heavy Infantry Heavy Infantry are the basis of the army. Heavy Infantry will occupy your front line, if you do not have enough heavy infantry to fill the front line, Light Infantry, Auxiliary, and Long Range units will move up, so you will need a lot. Heavy Infantry will attack the opponents Heavy Infantry and/or wall. File:Phalanx.PNG|Hoplite File:Steamgiant.PNG|Steam Giant Light Infantry Light Infantry units are vital for the protection against flank attacks. Light infantry will occupy your flank. Light Infantry units will attack your opponents Light Infantry until your opponent has no more Light Infantry, after that, they will attack Long Range units and Heavy Infantry. They will move to the front line if it starts to break. File:Spearman.gif|Spearman File:Swordsman.png|Swordsman Long-Range Fighter Long range units attack your opponents front line. They occupy the long range area behind the front line(it does not have an official name). Long Range units also have a limited amount of ammunition, though they can share ammo with other Long Range units of the same type in the reserve. They will move to the front line if it starts to break. File:Slinger.png|Slinger File:Archer.PNG|Archer File:Gunsman.PNG|Sulphur Carabineer Fighter Pilot There is only 1 type of Fighter Pilot, it occupies the air slot along with Bombardiers. The Gyrocopter. Gyrocopters will move up if your opponent has any remaining Gyrocopters or Bombardiers, and will withdraw once your opponent has none. They attack other air units. File:Gyrocopter.PNG|Gyrocopter Bomber There is only 1 type of Bomber, it occupies the air slot along with Gyrocopters. The Bombardier. Bombardiers will move up if you opponent does not have any remaining Gyrocopters or Bombardiers. Or if you have no Gyrocopters. Bombers will first attack the opponents Artillery, if all the Artillery is destroyed, the remaining damage will hit the opponents long range units. File:Bombardier.PNG|Balloon-Bombardier Artillery Artillery weapons are essential for breaking down a higher level wall, providing large amounts of attack power. They will first attack the opponents wall, if your opponent has no wall remaining, it will go to other front line units, it is important to note that if your opponents wall is partly destroyed, all the damage will go to the remaining wall segments. Additionally once a wall becomes lv 24, rams can not do any damage, although catapults can damage any known level wall, it becomes very slow at higher levels, so mortars are recommended. Artillery will never move to the front line, the close range attack is therefore useless or only used when they run out of ammo. File:Ram.PNG|Ram File:Catapult.PNG|Catapult File:Mortar.PNG|Mortar Auxiliary These troops lie behind the front lines and even behind the artillery, they can not be killed unless they are forced to take the front line, they are the only troops you can have unlimited out at a time. Doctors will restore health, and cooks restore morale. File:Cook.png|Cooks restore Morale File:Medic.PNG|Doctors restore health Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides